the Clato story
by amir.alexander.315
Summary: yep I finnaly did it a story about romance o.O anyways your reviews control this story after the first story so review geust welcome. P.S. New cover image same story
1. Chapter 1

My eyes scan the area. Where are they? It never gos this slow. I see the glowing lights blue for alive thats never good. I open the small pouch on my thigh and take out six knifes. I stay hidden behind a round rock.

I jump up and take my stance. My left foot in front of my right my kinfe in my right hand. I squint my eyes and let the knife ease throw my hand I reload five times taking out all six of the peopel. They float into the air at a whizzing speed that makes me dizzy.

I grab the small explosive in the pocket on my shoe. and throw it a thick orange smoke rises I crawl through the thick jumbel of grass that sprouts around the small cliff. I catch the blinding blue light and get ready. There are so many places I could throw it but I decide on my own favorite place the small circel that surounds the trought.

He looks starteled as his light turns red. I smile and walk to the white door i punch in my fist and the door opens. My professer at the academy professer Wink smiles."Well done Clove,"

I nod. the technology from the academy was illegally brought from district three. We usaaly have mock hungergames I ussaly win in my group, Other than George and Cato the feternal twins from the hills in the moutains I am the best.

Ms. Wink smiles. "As you know the winner get to keep her weapons." I smile and stand on one of the twenty four grids in between Cato and George. Wink has a small pad she begins moving us around a strong current pulling us.

I end up with Cato in eleven. I roll my eyes, he nudges me "hey love." I snarl at him. "Back off you stupid meathead." I roll my eyes. He growls as we are lowered into the digital arena. the vest act as missel prof vest. theres four holes that glow blue when you still in, Two that cover your chest one that covers your stomach and one that covers your throught. When you get hit you are sucked up into the room with a shiny glass floor that floats above your head.

The clock counts down from ten, up until your twelve you work on acuracy and strenth when your thirteen you get the year to self train and fourteen through sixteen is role play with some training on the side. at seventeen trough eighteen you get to do any one of them.

one girl takes off early and turns red right away getting sucked into the room. The virtual room loads into an mock arena this time a cold desert The tempeture gos down to match it. the wepons sit piled up.

I take out one before gathering some kifes. I look up to see Cato sword in hand aimed at me. I throw a knife just as the sword hits me. We look at each other as we are sucked up into the room.

"You stupid bastard!' I yell at him. He smiles. "I should have aimed for your face, your ugly face." Wink taps me. "Not now women." I say. I clink over the glass grid over to Cato. "why can't you be like George?" I roll my eyes.

He pulls me close. "admit it you like being pressed against me." I punch him watching blood seep out his nose He hit the hard floor. I laugh. and skip away. After training i walk home with George. "George your so nice, how the hell do we get along?' I laugh.

He shrugs. "Coming back tonigt to see which one of us voulenteers?" He asks. I laugh. "Shit, hell yes." I smile. I am going into the games nothing, not even Cato can stop that. "I cant belive your related, you and Cato..." I say. He sighs and rolls his black eyes. "Okay Clove, stop it." He turns to me. "What?" I say.

"Why do you keep bringing up Cato! He doesn't love you I do!" He grabs my face and trys to kiss me. I puch him in the eye watching it already start to swell. I flip him with intense strenght. "We can't do this!" I choke him until he turns purpel. I puch him again and again until he forces me off.

A peacekeeper walk pass and stares at us. I stand up and straighten myself. When he passes I stare back at harshly beaten George. His face is swolen and looks swolen and is turning red. " I don't know why I'm not nice I don't love." He backs up. "Well I do Clove and dont forget that..." I feel horibel ... BUT at the same time a fire flickers inside me. Something has changed inside me... I can't explain it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey, hey you decided what happens don't forget to review at the end of the chapter.

My heart flutters as I walk down the curb. My mother stands on the side walk with Makie, I had found the seven year old out frezzing in the rain. I remember how cold it was. I asked her why wasn't she home. she said her parents died in the mines. I took pitty over her whitch is strange.

Her voice was so high pitched like a four year old. I told her to follow me. thats when I noticed her plastic legs she stared straight ahead. "Can you see?" I remember asking. "No!" she said. I carried her to my mother knowing my father would send her to the orphanage.

It was rough making money as it was but we survived we had three meals every day. "You can do it." My mothe said. "I can do it." slowly my sister found her way off the curb. she laughed. "Good job!" my mother and i said together. Her face lit up. "Clove! Clove! Clove did you see me?" I walk slowly over.

She wasnt completly blind she could see shapes and colors she just needed glasses, which would be the first thing I would by with my victors wadge. My dad walks out. He had two siblings that died in the games and ever since I was the one to clear our familys name. I didn't much care for winning until I was fourteen and had found Makie, she was so sweet and worth fighting for.

My mother puts her hand on my shoulder. "Were so proud of you-" I push her hand off. "Don't yah know how to shut up?" I snap. Makie pulls my sleve. "Clove! are you going to the games?" she looked worried. I pick her up. "Yes." she might as well still be four maybe younger her voice and her personality didn't change my opinion.

"No but I love you." She lays her head on my shoulder. "I won't die!" I say. I look at my parents. "Its almost eight I need to egt back before I even got in the house." I say. Makie looks up. "tuck me in." I nod.

Im the last student there I have to push up to the front so i can voulenteer to volenteer for the mock reapings. Wink digs through a basket and pulls a card out. "Milly Orgaygos" the girl with orange hair steps up. I push up. "I voulenteer!" I scream before any of the older girls can. "Very good Clove is a **REAL** career." Wink smiles. "Next is boys," she pulls anothe slip. "Mick Nillin." George voulenteers right away. '

I roll my eyes if I have to Deal with him all week I will die. Wink holds my hands. "Very good you two will do your best?" I nod. "No promises for this guy." I say looking at George. Cato walks up. "I told you to let me voulenteer!" He pushes him. George pushes his twin back and punches him. "Stop!" Wink tells us to leave.

I push out the door, you would never geuss this was a secret academy the outside is just as dirty as the rest of district two. At least I get a chance to give my sister a better life. Cato walks up, He nudges me. "I'm not up for it." I say. "Thats okay I just want to be by you for now." He says no humor in his voice. "Why does he hate me? Did I do something to him? I mean he is my best freind and even though we don't look alike he is my twin and well I- I." I laugh. "Shut up" I say he smiles.

He makes a face. "I hope you live..." He says. I look at him. "You'll survive with out me." I smile He nods "Yeah."

Its raining out side I'm barefoot in my silver reaping dress Cato stands there silver drops stick to his hair. His cheeks are red from the coldness. "Hey!" He smiles. I nod. "What?" Iask he looks eager to tell me something. "Clove your amazing, extra ordianry, It took a long tiome for me to notice." He says. Now were pressed together getting soaked. "I love you to..." He smiles and kisses me. I look in his eyes we kiss again it get intense.

My eyes snap open rain drips from the roof. "OH god" I wrinkel up my face. "Oh, God, no." I press my palm to my forehead. What the hell was I doing dreaming of such things. "Your smarter than that Clove." I say to my self. It's still dark out rain puonds against the stone street, the silver drops stick everywhere they cover every thing. I roll my eyes. "Oh no" I lay back down. Do I love Cato? 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N for Emily beacause of her capitol accent.**

When I wake up again a grey light hits my face. "Clove! its eight get down here!" I sigh and launch myself off the bed and wakl across the dusty floor. I open my door, whoever built my house was an idiot beacause the instaled dutch ankel breaking stairs. Makie can't even come up here beacause theres no rail.

We tryed a few times by carying her up to my room but the one time my mother triped I called it off. I fall/ jump down the last steep step. I roll my eyes. "I'll be there just let me get dressed!" I yell. "Well hurry!" My father says. I huff. "Shut up old man" I defend myself. I go into the bathroom and wash myself trying to keep my dream from coming up.

goose bumps run all over me. I shiver my lips pale. Cato isn't as rude as you think, he can be nice and serious at times. I feel horibel what would George think. The water is now frezzing cold. I pull on the silver reaping dress that once belonged to my mother. she was half a foot larger than me so the dress is to large for me.

"No wheres Clove!" I hear Makie. I rush out and grab her. "I'm here babie" I hug her. " Clove your freinds are hear." My mother says. I make a face and shake my head. "What freinds?" I ask. "George and Cato." She smiles. I feel my heart thudder. The twins appear in the background. I make a face and try to act happy. "Lets do this." I hug my mother and Makie and almost skip *gasp* yep.

Cato takes my hand and smiles. "Yep" I aslmost melt. But I have to keep up an act. "Get off fag thats your warning!" I say. He smiles. George laughs. "You heard." I roll my eyes. "Shut up you unplanned messed up clone." I snap. Cato smiles and slugs his arm over me. I shivver this is a natrul pose but I feel now as if I am soon to melt into the concrete. "Leve me alone guys." George stares at me. I wonder what its like to be in his brothers cockiness.

I laugh. "Hey Cato maybe if you weren't such a cock head you would notice that its never gonna happen." I roll my eyes. "Stop acting love, you were probaly dreaming about me last night." I stop and turn to him a flash of anger runs through me. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I say my teeth clentched.

He smiles. "I said-" I grab him my fingers pinch into his cheeks our eyes lock he wraps his finger around my wrist his eyes bulde warning my he would snap it easily. The anger grows. I don't expect to kiss him but my desire is to strong I let go of him his look of confusion is hard to decribe. I back up. "I'm sorry you were right I do like you." I back up more. He grabs me and gives me a long passionete kiss. We lock our eyes. I see George in the background. He huffs and runs away. "George I'm sorry I can't help it!" I grab him. " He's a player you know that you want a jerk cockhead go ahead." I stay frozen as Cato gos after him.


	4. read previous chapters

**A/N For Prim.**

Heartless mne I never think of anyone elses, truth is I used to be nice when I was younger my mother often complained that she wishes she had raised me right. I was a defect. Not ment for human associatin terribly utterly alone in this world. So I took to violence. The games are my morphine to my pain, all of the pain I've suffered over the years.

The wet air pulses my cheeks my head bowed. I know I should be getting to the justice building but after what I did what happened I cant show my face there. I can't go into that areana with angry George, he'll pray for my death hell probaly do it himself. I stand on the crooked porch of the klast place I thought I would evere be.

Wink is suprised to see me. "Why aren't you-" I take a gulp of the rocky air tears threthinig me to fall. "I... I cancel my voulenteer." I back up. Her face softens. "Come in." She smiles. I shake my head. "No! I have to go! just ask who will take my place." I back up untill I dissapear into the thick mist.

I'm still one of the first to arivve. I spot Cato running towards me. "What?" I growl. "George said he'll kill you for this." He looks down at me. The silver dropletts fall over him. I back up. "Good thats why I'm not going." I back away farthter, way to much like my dream - I mean nightmare.

I nod my small head. "Stay away from me and my family," I hiss. "What?" I back up more. "Cato! you idiot the hunger games weren't made for romance!" I hiss. "And you- you just messed up my probability of winning by making your brother angry." I snarl. "But Clove," He looks in the distance thinking of what he is going to say. "How in the hell are you going to say its my fault?" He snaps.

"You kissed me not viseversa!" He pushes pass me. "I will fix this." he turns. "Cato I don't love you..." He stands up and-

**OK Guys now it's time to take a littel poll... first I will give you some choices you can make whatever sugestions you want but I want write again until I have me some more reviews and so its no biased we have to have at least fifteen reviews thanks ;)**

**A. Clove and Cato continue arguing.**

**B. Cato walks away and says forget it.**

**C. George harms Makie to get back at Clove.**

**D. Someone dies**


	5. Read and review

**A/N And majority rules thanks fans for reviewing, you guys rock, I was thinking alot about this story today, so alot more updates and there might be a sequal depends on your reviews.'Kay guys without further ado.**

Cato locks his eyes on me. "You know something Clove? youre messed up in the brain no one wants a crazy in the games - have fun with your life littel Cruel`e Devi`l." My face freezes. More kids greedily push pass me in hopes of getting reaped. I let the croud move me. The girls push me into the fifteen year old girls section.

I gulp searching for Makie and my mother. More kids file in. The anticipation making the closely huddled groups hotter. I push girls out the way. I stand on my toes. I put my devotion into these Games and I'm not going to give up. Three extra courses in combact, knife, spear, and sword throwing. plus an additional bow and arrow course I took on this year, and the regualr school hours at the accademy. Not to mention I had to keep up my acedemics and had extra homework so I could saty at the academy.

The cameras kick on and the screens flash troughout the crowd. Finally coming to a rest on the center stage. I smile as the escort for district two comes out. Sillcile Trinket. The much respected highly liked sister of Effie Trinket, the lower respected escort just starting out. I roll my eyes, oh the stupidness. So much stupidness. Her yellow wig and spongy matching dress glisten in the sun.

Dark clouds loom over the stage threatining rain. She tries to hurry so as not to get wet. I roll my eyes. Come on get on with it. She clears her throught. "Welcome, Welcome, to this years hunger games." I wait my eyes rolling as I do so. By the time she starts digging in the bowl sparkels of the first drops dew down. I almost want to yell my tounge almost bleedng from the constant biting.

"Clove Sheilds!" My face frezzes dead. A devilish grin plasters across my face. Whats George going to do I have my knifes I would take his stupid life before he could reach the cornucopia. I smile. One girl voulenteers but I decline it almost yelling. When the guys come some skimpy kid walk up. I watch George with wary eyes. But Cato who was standing beside him silently chops him in the gut. "I voulenteer." I hiss at the boy.

Cato chomps up the stage. Just then a fight brakes out the screens show everything ecept the crowd as peacekeepers shoot. We are pushed into the justice building. My eyes search around as we are clambered into seperate elevators. The door opens to a small room only a littel chair awaits me.

A few hours pass with no visitor. I begin to worry. I crawl to the door. And place my hand on the doorknob. My eyes closed. I pull it open as they push in...

**Ready for anothe poll? Okay.**

**A. Peacekeepers**

**B. Makie**

**C. George**

**D. Wink.**

**E. A suprise.**

**Vote away my veiwers. Idk y geust ussaly don't review but whoever does will also get a shoutout nextupdat ;)))))))))) thank guy.**

**P.S. Okay guys on more thing if you already havent the official CF trailer is out now! escusivly on Yahho movies. Stay tuned for the lin k next up date, Review the story depends on it.**


	6. Hey review and vote

** A/N Hey guys. The link will be at the end of this chap. Anyways you will se at least two updates a day starting Friday. Why? Highschool *shivers* Well being an upcoming ninth grader I can't go to the career academy until I'm fifteen and have a job. But I have a popular sister (I'm her unpopular brother) so I sometimes get to much attention from guys that like her and most of them are nice to me. But most kids won't mess with someone that can throw a knife up to fifty yards and make it stick, long note huh guys - .315**

** For,Coolanna11, JKFjenna, TheUnrulyBallerina, Cherycolahoneykiss and Geust (X7) and for the rest of you veiwers, even though I'm sure I only have 11 peopel Veiwing beacause no one else reviews to let me know they read this, not even geust.**

**P.S. I'm shuting down this story if I don't get some reviews. Only beacause no peopel review and I have the feiling the same peopel are viewing.**

I step back and put my knuckels to my mouth. Eyes wide I push as far back as possibel. The first one pins me to the ground I begin screaming strugeling to keep the peacekeepers from ripping apart my dress when they remove about five inches from my silver gown the begin tearing off the leather strap from my thigh that hold my grand mothers knife.

I fight as hard as I can but in the end I am curled up near the door. That was the last thing I had of my grand mother. I'm the only one that knows how she died, Well me and... and... my father. He killed her a cold bloody murder. He said if I ever told anyone I would suffer just like her. The knife was hers a beatiful throwing knife. litel jewls lined the edges.

I love the crest the utterly shiny arcing crest. I had molded into a true fighter after her death. I would get my revenge on my father after the games. Slit his through just like that cold night. Slit his fat littel neck and watch the blood watch it stream down his ugly messed up body. I would laugh... ha! Laugh like a screaming monkey. I open my eyes. Two peacekeepers tell me to get up. I march out the room.

Keeping my chin up. Cato takes one look and his eyes soften. "Took your wepon to?" He smiles I see his battered clothes and messed up hair. I laugh. "Hey when did Harold trinket get here?" I say laughing over the only guy Trinket he is a fruitloop loony basket. He roll his eyes. "And when did Angeli Snow arrive?" he asks. Picking on Snows grandaughter.

She wasn't that bad actually she didn't dress up like the rest and her wild strong build and dark hair made her look just like she was from two. "She's very prety..." I say confused. He smirks. "I know that" He grins. Even though I'm blushing I still manage to get in a hard punch to the face. " Fag!" I smile. He blushes, blushes? whats wrong with him?

We clamber into the bench seat along with the crazy Trinket ladie. We push in until her face is pressed against the window. She trys to stay tame as she climbs into the front. I wink at the driver and he takes off sending Sisile into the radio. We laugh as she climbs up and the driver haults again sending her back down.

We clamber onto the big silver train. Cato grabs a bottel of whatever and a bowl of some Capitol stuff. We sit in the back of the train a big room that has a wide glass window. I wave as we take off. I've never been pass those three mountians that seperatye us from the capitol. It is a long ride through the mountians but a short distance.

Cato offers me a weird bread. I bite in. It's quite and whenever its quite something weird goes on between Cato and I. He nudges me, "Ready for this?" he smiles. I crawl over him reching for a long knife wedge into a peace of cake? I am pretty sure thats what its called. I tuck my feet under myself and nestel down I throw the knife into a wall a cracking sound fills the room. I turn to him. "Theres your answer." I smile.

It begins to get quite. Oh the akward silence. Curse it curse it a million times. The eyes the ones that don't need any editing No contacts could compare to the mysterious blue green eyes that I now stare into. I barely notice the clapping. My eyes instantlly pull to the big open exit. Brutus... I almost forgot. Curse him to for ruining the moment I'm not sure I wanted to happen.

Cato and I stand up to shake his hand. Enobaria comes after him. Oh... yeah the teeth I almost feel tense around her. thinking of the sixty second hunger games when she ripped there troughts out. My cousins were in the isxty third games the one after hers. they were shot with a bow and arrow and burned together by their fellow career Cashmere. I have tio say she seemed so inocent you would never geuss that she was so . . . violent.

I frown thinking of how much I hate Cashmere and Gloss and all the other blondes from one. I reach out my hand and they both take it. Cato laughs. "Yeah she acts stupid most the time." I roll my eyes. "You find getting beat up by a girl barley five two is stupid?" I ask. Brutus laughs. "Save the lover thing for the camera!" Brutus laughs. "Hey lets se how you like saying that from the ground!" I snap. Enobaria pats my back. " Now these are real careers!" She hoots. I smile.

**A/N Review this is depressing me does anyone read this? heres the link to tha very mind blowing theater trailer for CF! Great new director, You guys are all invited to Willow Sheilds's and I's wedding, (Just kidding, I wish)**** movie/the-hunger-games-catching-fire/**** enjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

**For Brutus and Brutus (popeye)**

I groan holding onto my stomach. "I'm stuffed!" Enobaria sharpens a knife with her teeth. "Put me on a mantel" I raise my cup of carbonated wine."Yah don't have ta ask!" Cato waves his wine around. "Yah know that babe!" He smacks my back. Brutus laughs. I roll my eyes. Enobaria clinks her spoon to her glass. "Okay! I bet I can pin that cutting board to that wall way ova' there."

Before any of us can respond the board whizzes to the wall. We all clap. "That yellow fruit... center." I throw my knife hitting the friut. "So are you academy trained of self or parent trained." Brutus ask. "Both." Cato and I say together."Cutiing board center-" Brutus mumbels. "Thats cool, so you been taking any additional course?" Enobaria adds in. "Blue fruit vine" She says cutting a vine from a blue orange.

"Sword fighting for both and I picked up knife throwing from my first years at the academy but when I turned fourteen and could take courses I didn't sign up..." Cato throws another knife. I pour another glass of the burning rotten liquid. and take a long sip. "We both had sword throwing to, it's a new course" I add.

Brutus smiles. "Yeah they didn't teach it when I was in the 'Cademy!" He throws another knife. "Cause your old!" Enobaria says. I thrash another knife into no direction really. "We both do spear throwing but as a minor course," Cato says. "More knifes!" I order. Avoxs rush in.

"Wheres that rainbow throw up laidie?" I smile. "Clove Seisile went ot sleep a long time ago..." Cato says. I laugh and throw anothe knife. "Clovie! you need some sleep to let me walk you." Cato says. I resit but feel to week to do anything serious. "I'm going to sleep to" His grip is tight but I can tell he tryed to be delicate.

He bring me into a dark room I geuss is mine. a light clicks on and I hear the fall of water... Rain? I feel Cato as he wraps his arms around me. "Bath." He orders. I fall into the bathroom and clumsly begin to remove whats left of my tattered dress. Half way through I notice Cato still stands there watching me. I groan and close the door before he sees to much.

My eyes feel heavy I clamber into the shower and lie on the floor. Damn Cato! He put the water on thirty degrees I pull myself up and pull of my dress I forgot to finish removing. I fall to the floor again before climbing up onto the wall and pulling onto a small pink robe. I trip again hitting my head.

When I wake up I have an instant headache. I moan and roll over theres a glass of water and a few headache pills. the second I take them what littel hangover I had is gone. Capitol essentials. I cuddel back under the warm bundel of covers my feet wrap around some thing a warm lump appears under the peachy colered sheets.

"Get out!" I knock Cato onto the floor. He smiles and pulls himself close to me. "I see you took that pill ordered for you," H e pull me up closer to him. "Thank you...' I moan beofre climbing out onto the floor. I pick out some clothes and go into the bathroom to bath and change. When I come out my bed is made and my room is emty of Cato. I sit on my bed where a nella letter sits. I pick it up and read it.

Dear, love

It's late you passed out a while ago... you asked me to stay so when you wake up read this letter. You look so pretty when your sleep. But boy, when you awake you won't let anyone see how cute you are. Some peopel have to force it out of yah! Oh Clovie,Clovie,Clovie, I love that name. Clover! Ha! Do you love me?

Cato,_,

He messed up the last part. I lie on my bed and put the letter in the trash. But I know we were really drunk so he didn't mean it. But part of me wants it to be true... Okay all of me wants it so bad! I roll over, Oh Katie! Cato, Katie, Catie, Only time will tell, and neither of us know how much time we will have. I say make the most of whats left. Before it's to late.


	8. i rewrote chapter six so read it

**A/N Heads up this chapter is from Cato's point of view, ('A/N' at the end.)**

I sit down to warm faces. Sisile wanted us up early, she ordered us a 'Fit meal' basically discusting. The things Capitonians will do to lose weight. our main course is a honey sauce induced pear. Brut and Eny take the care to cut the cooked pear gently. They place the fork at the top of the pear and use that as a guideline sauce drips onto the plate.

Clove sits down. her rose sweater matches the blush she rarely notices she produces. She looks delicately at me.I smile and stab my fork into the pear. Sauce sprays all over the place. Sisile screetches a whistel scream similar to a trains whistel. I laugh there screams even have accents.

Brutus punches me. I snatch my head feeling the trobing pain. "What the hell! it's not funny." Enobaria shreeks. I huff feling angry I smash a plate on the tabel, it flys Enobaria's way. She ducks in the nik`e of time. How clich`e coming from a Victor. Brutus throws me into the wall. Clove stand s up and sends a punch flying at him. He gasps and falls back.

Enobaria launches onto me wresteling me into a head lock. Clove pulls her off me. Brutus slams the tabel onto his calf muscel. We all look up at the chunks of wood scattered all over the room. "My sister was right! Yopu have no apreciation for Mahogany!" Sisile clicks away. Both victors begin laughing. Clove and I give each other.

"It was a test!" Brut laughs. "We have real careers! Finally Gloss and Cashmere will be put to shame!' Eny giggels. Clove smiles. "Were here!" She climbs up to look out the window. I stand up the rainbow city is overwhelming. Clove looks at me. We gaze at each other. "We should talk." We say at the same time. We enter the tunnel of the train station.

It's to much to take in I alredy see the tributes from one getting pictures snaped. "Sorry I gotta change." I pull of my shirt and run to my room where I finish changeing. I rush back out in time for the doors to pull open. I wave glad of the new thing the Capitol has called deoderant, The smell that we couldn't escape at home was gone.

Although I think changeing the sent of your underarms is weird. I spot a stricking blonde first. Her features. Her bone structure. The way her frilly dress matches her jewly ring. Well hell district one girls aren't that bad. But she isn't my type. I look at the georges compainion that traveled here with me. Our eyes meet for a second before time starts again. Sisile waves her hand through the air.

"this way!" She says. We nod and go with her. I look down at the floor then back up. Her eyes are questioning. I try to read her face. "What?" I growl when I don't mean to. "What?" she snaps back. "Whatever..." I say. "Back to you" I face her. "Are we arguing?" I ask. "Cato keep it moving!" Sisile almost shreiks under the alarm of the thirty seconds of delay from changing.

My eyes lock on Clove's if she looks away She will not answer any question unless we have this type of conmunication. "Answer it!" I demand not really knowing which question I'm asking the answer for. "No! The hunger games isn't called the hoook up with blonde games!" She says. "The other question?" I ask. "What the- No!" she rolls her eyes.

"And the hoocking up with blonde part was uncalled for I was just looking!" I say. She stops causing me to too. "I have four letters to decribe you Cato! D! U! S! H!" I smack my hand to my head. Sisile yells this time. We m,ove faster. " You know... you argue over the most stupid crap?" I walk away near Sisile.

** A/N Hey guys reiview please... anyways it's thje Clato story so Cato narrorates to. I will be sure to tell you who is narrorating.**

**Chapter for, Rico. (twisted) he played district six tribute in THG to.**


	9. so lite em up

**A/N After I posted the last chapter I went to open house. Well for one thing I am so suprised I didn't spazz out. At the oriantation last week I did I looked sick. But my school was just built and is the biggest school in the county so what ninth grader wouldn't be a littel nervous. After some self therapy I was calm and spoke clearly to all my teachers. I felt bad for some of the peopel that had to go to that school. Just like me they were miserabele. But this isn't a blog it's a story so here we go...**

** From Clove's POV**

**For Molly and Danny, we can suffer together. **

**Mini A/N I'll explain the chapters name at the bootom.**

My eyes roll as Cato walks ahead. Why must I always feel stupid under his watchful eyes. Anger bubbels inside of me. A whole lot of Capitol folks stare at me. When I finally meet my prep team I am so full of anger to listen to anything they say. I snap at them when they begin to shave me. Oh the horror oh the pain. The discomfort! Discusting pudding bags hovered over me.

At least thats what I thought them to be. Discusting scumbags. Wasnt it illegal to do this? I sigh as my designer walks in. she has deep purpel hair that runs in many directions and a big pufffy orange dress. "Hello Clove!" she put her hand on my thigh where I smack it so hard there is the prints of many of her rings on my hand. She looks ofended. Well good for you! I say to myself.

"Now I put mansory through alot of thinking and I got a really good idea!" She beams. I roll my eyes. Wow! can she not be more pesky. "I don't even know your name ladie!" I through my hands up** (in the air sometimes saying eh yo got an echo! A/N Sorry couldn't help it.)** "Danile!" She sits down. I smile at her sweetly. "Well... Nice to meet you." I smile putting on my angel face.

She smiles brightly. I fake one to. She reaches out her hand just as I kick her off the bed. I laugh. She climbs up stareing harshly at me. "Ugh! You clearly don't know any manners!' She says. "I do know how to not look like a crazy Bafoon!" I snap. She takes a breath her hands fly through the air like some crazy bird. "Any ways my idea was gladiatars!" She says.

My mouth drops open. "Yeah, that will get tons of sponsors" I say sarcasticlly. she rolls her eyes. "Hey don't give me additude!" I say smiling down at her. She calms down but I know how my words can damage a person. "I'm not trying to lose wight idiot! Don't you feed us here?" I demand pushing here further. "Food!" She yells keeping her eyes pointed at me. Avox's rush in handing me a warm appel flavored drink and a plate with some thing Sisile calls roast beef from district ten that lies on top of golden raisins and some rich grain.

After that I am to stuffed to talk. they dress me as Athena. The finishing touch is a golden glinting crown. That resembels the Victors crown. It will look so good in my dark locks. I am escorted to the stalls. our horses are spray painted gold with red and silver seddels and ropes. I look around at all of the other tributes. Theres that girl from twelev that voulenteered for her sister.

Sister! Why hadn't anyone visited me ecept peacekeepers? Why was it just strucking my mind. My eyes search for Cato. My eyes find him Leaning on a silver and pink horse. talking to one girl spray painted silver and pink. My face hrdens. I had trained for thuis m,y whole life and I wasn't being left out now.

I march over. "Hay!' I smile. Reaching my hand out to the guy from one. "Clove, ace knife thrower." I smile. "Marvel, Soear thrower." His warm grip was tight but not unbearibly tight, Like Cato. Still holding on to his hand my eyes meet the girl from one who glares harshly at me. She takes a long breath. "Glimmer, I'm handy with an axe!" She swivels near me.

"Cato we need to go!" I hiss at him. I look down at Marvel who still holds my hand. I gulp and he drops it. Cato follows me. "So what do yah think of them." He asks harshly. I sigh and turn to him. "Marvel?" I ask. He nods "and Glimmer..." I roll my eyes. "Marvel, He's cool." I rest and elbow on one of the horses. "Glimmwer..." He presses near me.

"One word four letters." He sighs. "If you say dush..." He warms. "Slut!" I hiss causing alot of peopel to look at me. My eyes meet the girl from eleven's. She is just a littel taller then Makie. I smile at her which totally freaks her up. So I stop. She pats one of the greay and blue horses and talks to the Bulky guy from her district.

He's large. His bicepts beat Cato by alot. Hell they beat brutus by alot! My attention turns to Cato... He sighs. "W ell at least she's not a jelous slut. By this time Sisile and Enobaria are Helping us onto our chariot. I stand away from Cato. The horses march in line. When the doors open I am blinded. I flex a muscel. I'm not a bodybuilder like Cato. I have a lean fit shape.

But do to the fact that my face is sweet most peopel don't notice. Peopel fill everywindow. Every crack. This Is the most clastriphobic place I've been. I look around the sound seems to drum out. time slows. as Cato and I glare at each other. Pettals and flowers fall over us. He hands me a Clover and smiles. I roll my eyes. The crowd go's wild once again as the last chariot stroll in.

I glare back to see tributes from twelve on fire. How creative of their designers. I smile at the girl from twelve. She looks very Pretty. And the way the boy from her district looks at her I can tell... My eys shoot up at Cato who has his eyes locked on her. "She's pretty!" He aws . . . I glare at him. and then back at the girl. "I think she's ugly!" I say. Whatever her name is! Ratkiss Asspercream. Oh the one that saved littel Prune from dying... Let the games begin!

** A/N So yeah . . . Clove is jealus. anyways School tomorow, so I will be updateing while I am not eating lunch... During luanch, I named this chap Lite em up based on the song by fall out boys. Parly beacause Katniss and Petta were on fire. Ande also Kattniss lit a flame inside of Clove.**

** More tomorow.**

**just in case you habvent seen the newest CF trailer Here's the .**** movie/the-hunger-games-catching-fire/**** enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N I've missed this guys. So sorry I lost my flashdrive. an it had everything. I'm fine. I cant tell you how much I love my AP class. my teacher is so funny and I'm glad I have him last period. Oh yeah for summer reading I read The Perks of being a wallfower. I created a soundtrack for the project with ten songs on it. I also have to read the outsiders for a two part group assinement. so yeah school is great thanks JKFJeanna for wishing me luck For you and theunrulyballerina.ӓ§.315**

Lost and alone. My eyes scan around trying to spot a familiar face. Cato left with Glimmer to talk to the girl from four who has littel promise of winning but will definitally help us out in the arena.

Sisile was dominate on escorting us to disctrict two's qaurters. I sit down on a small white chair. the soft cushin snuggels around my bum. Cato and I both had names of famous wariors in Greek mythology so I kind of got the concept.

Enobaria finds me. Her dress is stark silver with a simpel shark tooth design. "Hey. . ." She says. She sound like she has lived underwater for a year and now she is weak and can't even talk without sluring.

I roll my eys as district 'Nine' walks pass us. My eyes flicker to my mentor. "Tired?" She ask. I jam my hands below my chin and sigh deeply. "No . . . Actually yeah . . ." I shift my weight.

My eyes flicker around. I spot Sisile finnally. She mingels with her sister. Cato stands behind her tapping his foot impatentally. I huff and stomp over towards them. I tap on the tall plastic. "Can we go?" I huff.

She blinks her white lashes float into her emarald green eyes. "Late . . . twenty seconds late! Elevator now. Dinner . . . Then sleep." she orders twelve steps ahead of us. We pass District twelve. Cato blushes and llook away.

I roll my eyes and shake my small head. I dissapear behind Sisile's famous white goose feathered dress. Cato wo'nt even be abel to make eye contact with me from behind here. I keep my head down as we shoot up watching the peopel below turn to small specks,

And I don't know what it is but at that moment I finnaly feel the depression wash over me and turn into sorrow. When the elevator clicks open I rush out, Panting

Theres nowhere to run! My throught feels dry. I take in the beauty that doesn't go at all with my sorrow. Horibel is all I can tell myself. Why can't I just have been a birth defect that didn't have to be a Bitch?

**A/N I'm exausted so one more chapter then I'm going to sleep and its only five pm over here. Glad its friday. ╤§ .315**


	11. Chapter 11

**For Emily- Miss you.**

Brutus had thought I was drunk again last night and made me go to sleep early. Which I didn't mind. My dream was a picknick ontop of the Nut wit Cato. We had laughed and argued all morning. It was a perfect day. My life would go to become perfect the second I won this.

I woke up very early. The luxurious city had turned eeiry and grey. I open my door. Sure the only ones awake are the avox's I hear the small crackiling sound of fire. and the small sounds of the tabel being set.

I walk around the soft wood into the room. I'm greeted by a much more complicated thing. Sisile sit at the tabel aloe. a hanky in her hand as she crys her makeup off. She's only ever nice even when Cato and I bully her.

"Don't cry." I sit next to her my hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me. My heart drops. I can't explain the sight. the sorrow deeper than mine. I back away. She blinks her eyes and wipes her eyes.

I back up more. "What are you doing up' She ask's in what not close to her accent. She talk regulkar like a lady from two. Her voice still remains soft and velvety. "I ussaly to this more early . . . I regret you seing this.' she stands up and fixs herself.

I grab he highly bangeled wrist. and pull her into the nearest room. a small closet filled with warmth. I turn her towards me. "  
Why?" This Open question can mean alot of different things. I can't say I know what it means.

She sits down against the floor. "Love, I'm sorry . . . living in the capitol means you never be happy." She remarks. I sit down my hair in my freckeled face. "Depessing?" I feel sad for her.

She pads her eyes and looks back up. "Every year I . . . kids to die! And I must act happy to send kids I know nothing about the go and . . ." I hug her. No . . . I don't know. I feel something I only felt for my grandmother and Makie. "I love you." I say and with that I climb to my feet and open the door.

She climbs up to her feet. "Clove!" she calls. I turn to her and look into those sparkly green eyes and smile. "You trainig center outfit is in you closet. Be sure to bath . . . And!" She check around. "I will never forget you." She whisopers.'

I smile as she clicks away faslty.I walk to my room and clean myself the best I know how. I pull on the jumpsuit that tightens around me. I stretch out and walk out the room. Let the training begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I got no reviews due to the fact that I was to exausted to post it.**

**For- Luke and Terrance, Emily says hey.**

I run my fingers through my hair one more time. Making sure the twist in my hair stays put. Booming laughter fills the room. I walk into the large dining area.

A knife welcomes me. flying pass my cheek and landing in the farthest wall in the living room. My eyes shoot to Brutus. In two swift moves I plant a fist into his face.

A sharp bruise filling that area. I smile cheekily. And fall back into the lavender scented chair. The soft pink wood below feels like the carpet from home. How warm it was and how Makie would always curl beneeth my feet during those severly cold nights.

District Two is the farthest north so it's cold alot there, but you really don't want to hear about that. My eyes look around at the smiling faces. They come to a rest on Sisile under her bubbly impression. Her Capitol acent matching her sisters.

How sad their life's must be. Do they ever find someone to love. Like I found- I smother my plate with this mysterious meat. And lather gravy over my biscuts . . .

Cato catches my gaze the second time I look up. He squints his eyes in a way I won't be abel to read if I tried. He reaches over me and pours himself some peach juice. I gulp softly trying to catch my breath.

I don't know why because I hadn't lost it. I quickly look away. Sisile smiles at me. "Clove, dear you look so tired. Have some coffe, I insist, trust me it's perfect with a few spoons of sugar." Before I can argue she starts fixing it for me.

She hands me the cup and gives me a smile so warm I can not resist. So I take it. And I sip it timidly. It's delicious! Suprise on me. "Devine isn't it?" She beams.

"It's great thank you." I sip. Brutus check his watch. "Time!" He says. Enobaria nods. "We want to be puntual . . . So lets get there early." Sisile beams. I groan and place down my mug. Cato bumps into me. I roll my sad eyes.

Sisile clicks some buttons and nods for us to get in. The doors shut. I watch as Sisile, Enobaria, and Brutus clamber away. Leaving me with him. I space myself away from him. Feeling suveerly cold. He turns to me. "Listen." He says. I turn to him. The elevator begins slowly down.

"I don't know whats gotten into you but-" I shoot him a sharp glance. "I-" The elevator opens. I rush out the crystal room before it's too late. Marvel walks over. Other than us he is the only one here. "Hey!" He sling an arm over me as we hug.

So akward. I have had alot of hugs since reaping day . . . Him and Cato do their sincrinized hand shake. I roll my eyes. "Gotta love this guy!" Marvel booms. Yeah you- I shake the thought out of my head before I can think it.

"Wheres Glim?" Cato asks. Typical, call for the shallow blonde. "I'm going to check out those knifes over there." I say. "Oh still doing her hair I think." He says. They begin talking over sword throwing skills. I feel ignored. 'Anything you wish you would have done before reaping?" I ask.

"I just wish I wouldn't have come here a virgin!" Cato cracks. I roll my eyes. "Good thing I don't have to worry about that!" Marvel says. His adoms apple bobbing in his throught. "You Pigs go oink at another stall, this ones closed until marrige." They laugh I roll my eyes in anger as I stomp away. Pigs! All of them are (Ecept .315) they just want one thing1 (not arguing with that)

**A/N Review If you think I've gotten better since I've been in advanced languge arts. Theres no list of words that you can't put at the begining of a sentence. Just with words like and, and because You should ened it with a comma. Reviews are needed.**

** I'm really into this so I will post another chapter. And thanks JKFJenna beacause High school IS going great. Miss you Emily, See you November twenty second (That's when catching fire comes out, your suposed to go see it with me, don't forget.) P.S. Thanks for the tips TheUnrulyBallerina. Critsism inspires me . . .**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N How wonderfu it is that no one need wait a singel moment before starting to improve the world - Anne Frank That was my Epigraph for a project, if you don't know what that is research it.**

** For- Amadla (Power in Zulu, Played Rue, and young catylayah in columbiana.) **

Glimmer skips down an hour later. We all wanted to see the girl from fours skills before letting her join. The littel boy from Her district will die in the bloodbath, Atala, the head trainer has us all stand in a circel.

My eyes meet the gold pair that belongs to the girl from eleven. She shivvers and lloks away. I smile and catch the glances of all of my victims. I study the boy from twelve. He's an average height, Blonde, and has a lean fit built.

I smile at him. My smile could kill someone. It's so evil. so downright evil . . . I hate it but yah' know I can't help it so . . . After they release Us I go straight to the knives. Marvel follow the girl from four to the spear throwing. Glmmer and Cato Come over by me.

Glimmer takes her axe and trows it at the dummy. "Yes . . . Girl, District three!' She hisses. Cato smiles and launches his sword. "Femlale, Um . . . six!" He schreeches. I get into it. "Female and male Twelve!" I throw two at a time hitting their hearts.

Cato smiles Pretty soon we are Killing half the peopel in here. Cato got Haymitch abernathy and Seeder. I got Johanna Mason and Cashmere and Gloss. "Glimmer smiles. "Female eleven!" She yells.

I shivver. Odd it being I've visualized killing everyone in here. I step back as the boy from Eleven knocks down glimmer and snatches her axe from her. He grabs one of the dummys and beats the bloody murder out of it.

Cato grows silent as he does this. The girl from eleven materializes behind the weapon rack. "Feamle One!" He yells stomping past us again. I laugh loudly. "Can't wait to see it happen In real life!" I say sassily. as I stomp past them.

**A/N Yep! So . . . anyways there is a few more things I need to type so enjoy another chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Better finish reading the perks of being a wallflower after this so I can turn in my summer reading. I have to answer some qeuestins one printed one typed on my flashdrive and one version on note book paper. Then I have to complete one of the assinments about the book. So I am making a soundtrack for the book. and I need a power point version a typed version and a printed one.**

Atala asks us if we want to try the digi- room. I replie yes and when Cato agree's So does Glimmer. My weapon of choice . . . Do I have to tell you? I will anyways! A knife. They give me a jacket thet reloads another knife when I throw one. Glim gets the same thing but with axes and Cato has a sword version.

We stand on the platform and orange beams shoot across the room. If you touch them your out. Their digy peopel are orange to and the charge at you and knock you into whatever, They charge pretty fast.

And the make a sound like glass breaking when their hit. So far none of us are missing. I flip over across the beams and knock glimmer over. and she falls getting sucked up out of the room.

I begin hitting the before elbowing Cato. He oofs! And holds his stomach as he Is knocked down. The baems grow smaller and gather in thousnds of groops. the digi- peopel run faster.

Finnaly get knocked down. I get sucked out. The training room is empty. Atala strolls over and places a hand over me. "Were eating luch in the next room over."

I nod and walk over there. Glimmer has her chair pulled up next to Cato's. her feet in his lap, Her hand around his neck and her nose next to his. I shivver. "The guy from Eleven said he wouldn't join." The girl from four says. I shake my head.

"sorry . . . We haven't met I'm Clove." I try to ignore Glimmer whispering into Cato's ear like that . . . That ear! That ear is not hers to nibbel on! To whisper into! It's mine. What? I begin to lose my breath. My eyes shoot to the girl from fours eyes. "You okay?" She asks " Peachy Keen" I lie. Glimmer holds out a glass of Carbnated water. "Here" I roll my eyes.

That's why that bitch got out first! I take a long gulp. And turn to the girl from four. "I said my names Chrystil." She says. I gulp. I fall over puking all over the place.

Glimmer giggles. "Oh my gosh! It worked!" She says. I look up. I rush over pulling her away from Cato's lap. "What worked?" I ask. "That makes you through up!" She giggels. "What the drink?" I ask softly. "Yes!" She roars.

I smile. "Okay . . . It's cool." I say. She smiles. "It's payback for geting me out today!" she syas. I nod. "Okay cool," I walk away. She turns to Cato. Just when she thinks I'm gone. I launch onto her punching her face in. "Bitch!" I continue my practice of punching her.

They finally pull us apart. Glimmer crys in my throwup. I standup Clean as when I first got here. Blood rushes from her nose. Atala stares at me. "You'll have plenty time to do that in the arena!" She says. I shake my head. I walk away bumping into the girl from twelves tabel. I roll my eyes and get into the elevator.

When I get up there Sisile and Enobaria stare at me. "Sorry, I couldn't!" I say. Sisile hugs me. I release a tear. She sooths. "You don't have to go back today. you dont ever have to if you dont want to." I cry. "Although it's advised you do, theres things you will need to know." Brutus calls from the living room.

I shake my head. "I will . . ." I promise. "Most definatally" I say.

**A/N From now on I will try to update as much as I can during the week but thee weekends will be when you get them mostly.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N So ready for a sequel to this. Um review if you wan't one and review if you don't want a sequel.**

**this ones for africa - shakira (waka waka)**

I lean over the toilet. There, I'm done. Ugh more falls out. Iv'e been at it for hours. I hate every sole in Glimmers body. Every fiber in her body, I hate her so, so, much.

My eyes roll. I hear a petite knock on the door frame. Sisile stands there in her orange wig with her matching short dress. She smiles. "Hello Clove . . ." I look at her.

"Um . . . Were all going to district one's quaters for dinner . . . Please do join us." I shake my head. She sighs . . . "Oh gosh dear," I stare at her. "Thats fine." she walks away.

I look at the shower across the room. I sigh and pull myself up. I turn on the water and walk out into my room. A straight white dress lies on my bed. I pull it up and walk into the washroom. I decloth myself and run into the steamy water.

It drips down my face. I remember the bah I took before I came here. It was cold and freezing. I rarely think of home now. Makie passes my mind everyday. I worry over her. Thinking she is dead would be the worst thing to do.

I get out. and pull on very heavyduty underware. I pull on the cool dress and walk to the mirror. I brush my teeth and braided my hair in severe twists and braids.

I stalk out into the room and pull on some simpel sandals that lie at the foot of my bed. I slide out into the hall, which for the first time isn't filled with noise. I flop to the grand glass doors and click the buttons on it.

The doors flow open and I step in. I close my eyes. The air smells of wine and food. Everyone is dressed up with their hair perfect. all of the women wear springy short dresses. and all the men wear kackii shorts and nice colared shirts.

Gilmmer wears a see through blue dress that stops at her thighs. with short shorts and a bikinni top that glitters. She sits beside Cato her feet curled up in her chair.

I sit beside Sisile (Just thought you should know it's pronouced Sis- Isle) Everyone beams at me. I greet them. Marvel walks in last and takes the final seat next to me.

He claps his hand on my thigh. "Nice for you to join us Clove." I smile and look over at Cato who Stares at me. Glimmer gulps harshly at her water. I take a purpel patato.

I flip my fork into the air. It lands so harshly into the pato it snaps in half. Everyone grows silent. Cashmere claps leading everyone ecept Glimmer to clap.

I roll my eyes and beging to cut me a peice of pot roast. I stand up and gulp. "I'm sorry, I can't." I say. " What?" Cashmere asks. "Shut up! You killed my Cousins and you get off pretending that it's all cool? I can't sit here having dinner with you . . . you or that slut!" I flop otu the room.

"Don't follow me! Continue your dinner I insit" I add calmly. I push the number two on the elevator. I climb in. I turn to Cato who stares at me. "I said-" Cato stops the elevator. just as we get out of seeing distance of the others. "She loves Marvel . . . I was helping her make him jelous." He says.

I roll my eyes and try to press the go button but Cato gets in my way again. "Not until we talk!" He pushes me back. I seeth at him. "What about that girl, Ratkiss?" I ask. "It's Catmist and shes okay . . . Your not. " I stare at him. "Your not so-" He kisses me feircely.

"your beautiful." I stare into his eyes. He kisses me again. I wrap my arms around him as we kiss again. it soon turns into french kissing and tounge, a mix of thet you could say.

He falls Back and presses the go button. We continue our cycel as we push into the living room. He slams me onto the couch. It go's on as we fall onto the floor. He pulls me to where we sit together wraped in a hug.

Our knees interlocking as we sit on the floor. "I love only one person on earth . . . More than George and My sister and those are my only relitives alive . . . I love you Clove." He Pushes into another kiss. I bite his lip and pull back finally letting go.

We stare at each other. Holding completely still in the embrace that I can fel his heart beating. The elvator makes a soft sound as Enobaria and Brutus lead Sisile into the room. We have time to push away since the elevtor doesnt face the living room.

I stand up. "See you in the morning. I say as I tell everyone goodnight. I skip to my room and fly down on my bed. I smile to myself thinking of my dream I had way back the night before reaping.


	16. Chapter 16

**For That Pretzel cheeseburger . . . You were so delicious.**

I watch the light play petterns against my warm skin. I flip over in my bed. I go through the shower and pull on my trainig outfit and clean my teeth. I comb my hair and braid it into one simpel braid down my back.

I flip it once. and open my door. Cato falls in and kicks it shut we fall to the floor and roll over so that I look down on him. He cracks a smile and rummages his hands through my hair.

I can't realy decribe what it feels like . . . To kiss I mean. The feeling of the taste buds runing together as our tounges wrestel and the softness of it all. There only one other way to feel any closer. And you couldn't pay me to do that.

Cato stands us up. Like were one person with two hearts. We push against the wall. Cato runs his fingers across my adomin. He feels my waist as he tugs me closer. We fall onto the bathroom floor. macking a loud thud.

I shhs him. He runs his fingers up my sleeves and under my bra straps. He gives me an user look. It grows quite as we stare at one another. I hear the clear of a throught.

We both look into the frame of the bathroom exit. Sisile looks down on us. "Breakfast is ready." she says as she swaggers out. I look at Cato . . . We laugh. "How long do you-"

I finish for him. "I don't know."

"I mean she had to at least see"

"yeah and we were on t-"

"I'm saying "

"but she's"

"cool"

"we better"

"yeah"

"love you:"

"back at your sexy self"

I fall off him laughing. He pulls me up. We stare at one another. "Do you mean that?" I ask. He pulls up my chin. "Of course I do." He kisses me. I look up and give him anothe kiss. Then another.

He pushes off. "Come on breakfast first." He orders. I nod sadly as we skip into the ding room. Brutus dances on the tabel while Sisile groans and Enobaria edges him on. I laugh and fix my plate.

Brutus then places his hands on his knees and shakes his bum in my face. I push it away a littel to hard and he lands in the oatmeal. Cato laughs and sits next to enobaria. I find a remote and turn on some upbeat music and grab Brutus and start dancing on the tabel.

Which even Makes Sisile smile. Bruts shakes his bum in Cato's face and then in Sisiles. I can't help from laughing. I jump off the tabel and grab Sisile. She shakes her head 'No I can't" I shake my head. "Oh common your from the Capitol yas' you can." I twirl her and grab Enobaria to dance with her.

Eny spins her and shakes her. We laugh some more as Brutus kisses Cato and then an Avox next to him. He dances with her. She looks teribel. Oh she's probaly gonna die for this.

I dance over near Brutus who swings me around. I laugh. He tries to kiss me too but is welcomed by a punch. I grab Cato and kiss his cheek. He looks at me. "Hate to ruin this parade but we should get there at least and hour early." He puts his hand on the small of my back.

We go around drunk dancing Brut and make our way to the elvator. Halfway down we stop the ride down. He pull me close. "I-" He kisses me "Love' Another one. "You." We kiss full and hard. His tounge explores everyinch of my mouth finnaly venturing out to lick my lips.

I stare at him a second before Pulling him back in to do it again. And we do. At least ninteen times before we go back to our original hardcore kissing.

I feel a rush of emotion run through me. I smile at him. "Lets do this." He nods his head. "Hell yeah," he presses go. "Lets train the hell out of this bitch. I laugh and lay my head on his shoulder.

I step away as the door opens up. Glimmer stands in the center watching jelously as Marvel show the girl from four his bicepts. I tug on Cato's wrist and we walk over to Glimmer.

I look at him talking low so anyone that passes will just think were discussing the games. "Lisen um Glim . . ." I look at Cato for guidance. "Okay so Clove and I . . . Were . . . well were in love so," I stop him.

" It's secret so you can keep using Cato but I have some rules and regulations . . .' I look at Cato. He nods. "I won't rip your head off if you do . . . 'kay?" I ask. she gulps. "Awwl how sweet of course what are they?" She looks at me.

"No kissing for one"

"At all?"

"God, you are a true bloned."

"Was that a rule?"

"Yes not even on the cheek"

"What?"

"You can't kiss him!"

"Okay next . . ."

"Ear nibbling and whispering . . . only six each . . . a day."

"Okay and"

"Keep your damn feet off his lap."

"Okay"

'Also you can feel everything above the waist ecept the face."

"You rymed!"

"Blondes . . . "

"Was that a rule?"

"What do you think."

"I dont-'

"Think"

"I have all A's"

"Really "

"Well I got into the accademy"

"Oh yeah, pet names are okay just stop the sexy beast thing . . . "

"Okay . . ."

"Okay. . . '

I nood and walk over to the knife throwing. Glimmer toys with Cato all day and Cato and I have our time in the elevator and in his room. I like the sytem.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N To set things straight I have nothing against blondes, Clvoe has a minor iissue with blondes from one for A her Aunt and uncel were killed ny one. I love blodes. My best girl freind is one and she has all advandced classes so yeah . . .**

**Cato's pov.**

I pull her down onto the plush bed. We whirl around. "How was your day?" I ask. "Good" she says after a shower of kisses. "Good" I say. "Yours?" I give her a long tounge felt kiss. "Same . . ." I agree with her. "Trainig with the gamemakers tomorow." She says.

I look down at her. "Yeah." I smile. "free day, interview then-" She pulls me down. 'Let the seventyfourth hunger games ommense" I laugh giving her one last peck.

"Switch" I roll of ove her and let her climp on top she begins kissing me. We hade been in trainig for three days. Three more days before we got into the arena. We had been together for three days so far. I let her kiss me for a while before We need another breath.

I sit up and she sits on my knees. I pull her 'till she stis on my lap. "Now this is comfortabel." I say. She giggels. "You know I'm not going to do that with you Cato . . ." I lie back. "What? se-" She shoots a finger to my lips."

I smile. "Don't you dare say it." She says. I laugh. "Baby it's not a bad word." I smile. "It's a word I won't do until I'm married." She rolls away. "Married with me?" I hug her close in the dark. "What?" She turns in my arms.

"Cato . . . e can't both leave the arena." My heart drops a life without her would be to heavy to carry on no matter how strong I got. "Thats why . . . Look one of us never will and I really wan't it to be with someone that loves you . . ." I say. She flips over in my arms.

"Cato I said no! I'll die a virgin first!" I laugh. "you won't stay dead a virgin!" I snicker. "No . . . I'm not having sex with you!" she stands up. "Ooh! You said it" I say. She giggels.

"just kiss me you fool!" We roll over in a embrace. I love her kisses. They feel like no other kiss I've felt. I feel her soft shell pink lips against mine. I feel her bumpy soft tounge lather against the roof of my mouth.

Rain falls outside playing pattern on our skin. I wish we didn't have to wake up so late at night . . . well it's probaly early morning. "Please?" I ask. ;'No!" I smile and pull of my shirt.

She rolls her eyes. I fall back onto her as we roll around. I manage to get her shirt off and take off my belt before I fly across the room into the wall."Night baby" she smiles weetly and walks away.


	18. Glimmer sucks

**A/N So did anyone get confused when they clicked on the story? Well I thought a picture of just Clove would seem weird with it being the Clato story and all. You wouldn't have this problem if you favorited so thanks to everyone who did that. this semester in spring board wer'e working on interviews so I went ahead and wrote a lot of closed ended questions and follow up questions for the interviews.**

** Cato's pov.**

**For Dottie Mcstuffins.**

My arm pulses forward as the sword flys into the manican. Quikly before the gememakers can call my session to an end I break one of the metal lids off the paint jar nearest to me. It makes a small poping sound. I take a knife and peel of a portion of the lid sending it into the manican I had made thousands of slashes into. It shatters into a bunch of littel bits. I smile not abel to hide my buzz.

The head gamemaker smiles down at me. "Very well . . ." He checks his schedule. He clears his throught and pibs. "Ilook forward to seeing your preformance in the arena." With that he flickers his hand as if to better off a fly and turns to the group of hushed gamemakers. I hear their sough still continueing as I shoot up stairs. I walk cockily into the room Enobaria has a questionmark looked face.

Sisile smiles hastiy and saunters over to me placing a small hand on my back. "How was it?" She saystrilly as if cream fills her mouth. I smile as Brutus dances into the room and punches me in the shoulder. "Hey man how did it go!" He yells at me., Enobaria frowns and pushes him out the way. "Nothing to see here Cato. How about we cacth up over dinner when Brutus is sober," She says 'sober' louder than the rest of her sentence so Brutus can hear.

They stroll of I listen to Enobaria order someone to get Brutus some coffe. I sit down at the warm ventalated tabel. Glad that I went third so it's still morning. I fold my hands behind my head and close my eyes. "Tired . . ." I yawn. Theres a small humm as the elevator rises. Clove stamps into the room an unreadabel expression on her face. I smile and make my way to stand near her. She mumbels something to me I don't bother to hear.

I turn to her. One look and I know somethings wrong. I shift my weight. "Um we'll be right back." I keep my eyes locked on her as I pull her out and away from the others. She has a sad look on her face. "What?" I ask. She shakes her head slightly. "You and Glimmer . . . " I shake my head. "What?" I ask again. 'She told me you came to her early this morning and . . . and you." I shake my head. "What?" I ask again feeling like and idot. "Wh - no . . . no! Glimmer and I - I - I would never do that to you . . . Clove I"

Clove sends a fist into my stomach. "Shut up Cato!" She seeths. I hug her. "Don't cry . . . I'ts okay." She fights out of my grip tears streak her face. "I think were over Cato." I feel my stomach drop. I rush out the room and punch in the one on the elevator so hard theres a red circel on my knuckels. I get in with sobing Clove tighly in my grip. "Ow . . . Cato let me go!" She screams. Sisisle runs up just as the crystal door slams us in.

We shoot down at such an imense spead I feel my stomach flop. I dont wait for the dorrs to open to move. I fly across the room so fastly I feel arena ready already. I feel my hands clasp around Glimmers trought. She sits beside Marvel in there living room. "You stupuid hore!" I yell. "You ruined everything!" Marvel trys to calm me after fighting me off of Glim. I fight in his grip. He yells louder still. I continue to fight Clove stands in the background stareing at glimmer.

In such imense speed I watch Glimmer fly across the room. Clove yet again flys a punch at her. Several Capitol peacekeepers toll us out the district one head quaters. My eyes catch Clove's for a quick second she looks away as we pull into the elevator. Were meant to be she just needs to realize it.

**A/N Today was chicken tender friday so most defintally I skiped the lunch line. Why I tell you guys these things? Who knows really Americans are just so open I geuss. . . Alot more updates tomorow Doc Mcstuffins is calling my name . . . Then maybe some Sofia the first afterwards, I kid, I kid.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm trying to update this while it's day in france and in the Uk, Not that the other countries don't mean anything to me. But these are where I get my most views from. Well other than the U.S. **

**Clove's pov**

**For, Clato4eva888**

I take a few hasty breaths, Sisile stares at me. "Okay lets try that again Clove." I take a breath before walking back to the wall and practicing how I will stride over the stage tomorow. They anounced the training scores. I had set my heart on killing and that was it. I can't belive Kattniss outscored me. My supisions of her and Cato together rose. I had gotten a nine as high as Marv and one higher than Glimmer. Cato had gotten a ten.

The guy from Eleven got a matching score. I close my eyes. "Why do I have to look good to throw a knife?" I harshly spit at Sisisle. She all but calmly smiles. "Take a seat will you?" I nod and sit beside her. "it's easy to feel nervous about getting peopel to like you I tottaly understand dear, but you are very sweet and an ecelent killer I'm rooting for you in the arena so don't let me down now."

I climb to my feet and suck in my stomach. One hand in a silly pose lying on my abdomin. I put the other tucked neatly behind me. I take ballerina strides up to Sisile. "Hello Ceaser!" I mock how I think Effie would act. "Wow folks what a lovely night what a lovely doll you are Clove dear please take a seat." I flop down in my chair. "So - it's to my understanding you got a ten for your training score." I nod. "Yeah, Sisile I'm not up for it today." I hold my stomach. "Well then I say you will do fairly well . . . goodbye then I'll see you tomorow morning." I nod.

We had been at it all day. I was just ready to blow someone's head off already. I flop on my bed. Since the incident we could only go Into our rooms and the sitting area's with the telivisions. And the dining rooms. Cato had only apoligized five hundred times. I still can't . . . Carrers don't have hearts no room to love. I was going to slice twentythree heads off making my last one slow and painful .

Oh how I couldn't wait to peel her forehead off. Maybe I could hold her hostage the whole time. If I could cacth her at the cornucopia. Oh, God. How I would love to have her last. I would change I promise I would stop being a horibel person. I roll over in my bed. "Um . . . Hey big guy." I say. "I don't know how this works but . . . Could you keep an eye on my sister?" I ask. "It's not much to ask for just keep her healthy and alive . . . Please take care of my beatufil sis." I feel a tear escape my eye.

**A/N Okay on more chapter before they get in the games! So review or more like vote.**

** A. Clato get together again before the games**

** B. Clarvel**

** C. Glimmer seeks revenge on Clove.**

** D. Marvel does something to bring everyone in the games danger.**

** Let the voting amense **


End file.
